1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a communication device telecommunication service, and more particularly to a spare mobile phone that can be situated at a standby and backup state for a long time.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the semiconductor industry and the digital signal processing (DSP) technology bloom and promote the advancement of the electronic communication industry, so that people rely on electronic products such as mobile phones, computers, audio/video products more increasingly in our daily life, and the electronic products have become an indispensible part of our life.
Among the electronic products, mobile communication products are closely related to individuals, and the blooming of communications requires diversified applications of antennas in the wireless communication field, and digital mobile phones (or mobile phones) are considered to be the most convenient and quickest communication tools provided to communicate with others.
Due to advance in integrated circuits and digital technologies, the craze of mobile phones seems to be growing. We can see all kinds of advertisements of mobile phones and telecommunication providers on televisions, and mobile phones are becoming ubiquitous in everywhere. Meanwhile, the mobile phone developing is tending to be high performance and more function.
However, such a mobile phone development would complicate mobile phone structure, induce more power comsuption to mobile phone, and cause high cost. Therefore, it is necessary designing a mobile phone with high-capacity battery to have enough power supporting during working. However, it is probable that users fail in connection if the battery inside the mobile phone is unavailable, or the dedicated battery is unable to be obtained immediately in an emergency.